mfwc_wrestling_joel3736fandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Dog (joel3736 CAW)
Chris Matesen Chris Matesen is a Canadian professional wrrestler, better known by his ring name, the Big Dog, and is currently signed to MFWC Wrestling. Born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada to Chris Sr., and Michelle Matesen, Chris Jr., grew up in Buffalo, New York, playing American football, where he excelled as a Middle Linebacker all the way through his senior year of High School, where he won a state championship. After receiving football scholarship offers to the University of Buffalo, Penn State University, Ohio State University, Rutgers University, and Purdue, Matesen instead opted to pursue his childhood dream of becoming a pro wrestler, and moved back to Canada, specifically Calgary, Alberta, to train at the legendary Stu Hart Dungeon. Early Wrestling Career The Stu Hart Dungeon (2008) Matesen first stepped inside the famed Stu Hart Dungeon on May 3rd, 2008, where he trained with several members of the Hart family that were still running the Dungeon, including the legendary Bret Hart himself. Stu Hart periodically stepped inside the ring to assist in the training and to "stretch" Matesen out. Chris credited this time with "preparing" him to "become a man in a business where most men had become extinct at this point." He says that this was the most difficult mental test of his entire life. He trained at the Dungeon until early 2009, when he decided to move on and train with Lance Storm. Storm Wrestling Academy (2009) During the early spring of 2009, Matesen attended the Storm wrestling academy for 3 months to continue perfecting his wrestling craft. There he met a man that would have perhaps the biggest influence on him and get him the future wrestling bookings that he had only dreamed about. Lance Storm took an early interest in the young, muscular Matesen, due to his impressive physique and his excellent ring presence and quick ability to learn the nuances of the wrestling business. Various Independents/Frontier Championship Wrestling (2009-2011) After completing his time with the Lance Storm Wrestling Academy, Chris Mateson was contacted by numerous local independent promotions within the northeast area, such as Patriot Wrestling League, Delta Wrestling Empire, and East Coast Wrestling Federation. He also received a tryout and a contract offer from Frontier Championship Wrestling (FCW). He would go on to wrestle for FCW until it finally closed its doors in early 2011, winning the FCW Championship on 2 occasions and the FCW Tag Team Championships once. Chris debuted in Fall 2009 for FCW, as the Heavy Dog, a moniker he would maintain throughout his FCW career. Champions League Wrestling (2012-2016) The Heavy Dog debuted in CLW in 2012, after FCW closed its doors in early 2011, and Matesen was able to recover from his injuries suffered towards the end of his FCW run. He was billed as the Big Dog. A reference to the WWE's Roman Reigns "Big Dog" moniker. The Big Dog's CLW run was rather forgettable as he never won any championship gold. He did however have a notable rivalry with Gabriel Albright, which lasted approximately 6 months, in which he finally was able to outlast his opponent in a Last Man Standing match in the blowoff to their feud. MFWC Wrestling (2016-Present) In October 2016, CLW Wrestling was bought out by MFWC Wrestling, and thus a number of CLW talents had their contracts absorbed by MFWC Wrestling. The Big Dog was a star that MFWC Wrestling regarded very highly and viewed as a future world champion. And thus they signed him to a 6 year contract and maintained the Big Dog moniker.